dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Sanchez
Maria Sanchez was a Jedi Knight and member of the New Fountain Fellowship. She was among The Displaced during the Time Rift crisis. History At the Academy When Maria was younger, she was apprenticed at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 to a Master Henri. She was a quiet child and did not have many friends. One boy befriended her. His name was Cei (pronounced Kay) and he was the Apprentice of Master Shainea. Together the two children grew up and one day Maria felt that she was falling in love with Cei. Since this is forbidden for most Jedi (it could lead to feelings of anger, hate etc.), she forced herself to keep quiet and not ruin their friendship. Unfortunately, a year later he confessed his love to her. With tears in her eyes she ordered him away and swore never to see him again. He later left the Jedi for reasons unknown and she knew nothing of his whereabouts. When she turned 16 her and her Master were sent to destroy a Sith and his Apprentice. The Apprentice lured them into a cave. Master Henri told Maria to stay outside but she disobeyed and silently followed him in. Once in the cave she saw Henri and the Sith Master fighting. She decided to go off in search for the Apprentice. She ventured farther into the cave and came upon the Sith Padawan. He turned and she saw that it was Cei! He had no love for her now. They fought and she was wounded in the leg. Cei raised his lightsaber to kill and suddenly Master Henri was there. He jumped in the path of the lightsaber and was killed. Cei left her for dead. Taelo A few hours later Maria had dragged herself and her fallen Master out of the cave. Some cave dwellers found her and healed her wounds, one of them being Maidren, an old man who bound books. She buried her Master and, filled with guilt and shame, left the Jedi Order. Maidren took pity on her and took her too his home on the outskirts of Ditto Metru. Later she became a history tutor to Daniel Antoni, since she had always enjoyed history, and became best friends with his older sister Jaina. She had a run-in with Jez the night Daniel's sister and her family were killed. Since then she, with Maidren, Jez, a goblin king named Krait, an Elf-Vulcan named Spark, Daniel and his newly found father, flew to Taelo where they met The All. While she was on Taelo, along with being chosen as Joey the Jedi Ewok’s Padawan Learner, she encountered a young man who for some reason got under her skin very easily. She tried to push him out of her mind but Tomas, the young man’s name, would appear every time she turned. As time wore on, Maria remembered Cei speak about his twin brother. After recognizing some traits of Cei in Tomas, she figured this was her former friend’s sibling. However, when she tested her theory, she found out she was wrong. Tomas was not Cei’s brother but Cei himself! Moving On This knowledge understandably upset Maria. She did not know whether she could forgive Cei/Tomas or not. She never got a chance to make up her mind unfortunately, for Tomas left soon after the wedding of Sh'thaura and Srine Tarterus. Maria tried to forget about the young man, but after creating her second lightsaber, she found that the crystals the Force helped choose for her were a blue-lavender color. The exact shade of Tomas’s eyes. She now finds herself carrying a part of Tomas/Cei with her until she decides to forgive or spend the rest of her life in uncertainty. Five years after the Black Flame Invasion, Maria has been tutoring on and off whoever wished to learn the history of Ditto Town as well as Ditto Metru. Jedi Master Joey retired from active duty but continued to teach her the ways of the Force until she was adept enough to be called a Jedi Knight. She still hears Tomas’s voice in her head and does not know whether he has a mental link with her or if she is just schizophrenic. However she’s accepted this as a part of her life and learns to live with it, although it grates her nerves sometimes. Character Information Distinct Markings: Has an olive complexion, is very beautiful Clothes and Other Accessories: Mostly casual now Weapons: Martial Arts Residence: Ditto Town Mode of Transportation: Feet or speeder Overall Personality: Pensive, impatient sometimes, too serious for her own good Hobbies: Martial Arts Likes/Dislikes: Likes: children, her friends/Dislikes: any older men who remind her of her former Master, prying questions, X'ephure Long-term Goals: To become a good Jedi Knight Skills: Martial Arts Magic Skills: Is Force sensitive Family: Unknown Behind the Scenes Maria Sanchez was created by Rising_Star. Category:Good Characters Category:Fountain Fellowship